Loki One-Shots
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: Short little stoires about Loki. About his relationship with his brother and how he comes to deal with his fears and lies and all that he is. Possible Thorki. Disclaimer: All Rights Go To Marvel
1. The Greatest Lie of All

Loki woke up with a start, unsure of his sudden scare. He sat up in his bed, blankets tangled and matted into a pile from his tossing and turning. He took a long calming breath, placing a hand over his eyes, rubbing away the blur from his vision. He hung his legs over the side of the bed and raked his fingers through his hair, pulling the stray black locks out of his eyes.

After a moment of silence, his mind deep in thought, trying to recall the dream that had given him such a fright. When nothing seemed to surface he got to his feet and made his way into the bathroom. Turning the faucet to full blast. He scooped the cool water up in his hands and splashed it over his face, letting it drip along his features before scooping more. Satisfied, he reached for the towel beside him and wipes away the lingering drops, allowing his gaze to cross the stare of two crimson eyes staring back at him. A dark grin playing on it's pale blue lips.

Loki dropped the towel and stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling back onto the cold tiles. His back slamming against the ground, knocking the air out of him. A cackle came from the mirror as the blue bodied being looked on with amusement.

"Y-you.." Loki managed to mutter out. Carefully he got back to his feet and slowly approached the mirror. "How?" He cautiously reached out, touching the mirror with the very tips of his fingers. Suddenly the blue being snatched his arm and pulled him closer. Loki screamed as he tried to wrench out of it's grasp. He watched with horror as the skin where the creature touched turned the same inhuman blue. It raced up his arm, spreading along his face and torso like wildfire. The soft green of his eyes was over come by the crimson that bled over it. "Let go Monster!" Terror rose with in his voice.

The being laughed at his foolish attempts at freedom. "God of lies, see the truth as to who the real monster is. You are the creature of deceit and betrayal. A poisonous snake that whispers lies into the minds of the innocent. Your bond with everyone you hold dear is destined to decay and rot as should you."

Loki froze. Those words piercing him like a dagger. The Jotun was right but he refused to believe it. Every fiber of him refused to see that truth. His emotions become a swirling torrent of confusion. He closed his eyes and shook his head "No. No! It's not true." His desperate refusal only made his emotions more unpredictable until his rage claimed it's victory as he smashed his free hand into the mirror shattering it like ice. It exploded, shattering the beings body into tiny fragments. Dust from the pieces fell like powdery snow before a morning's breathe.

Loki opened his eyes to see the being gone. The mirror was smashed, tiny shards embedded in his fist. Blood mixed with the water from the overflowing faucet. The towel crumpled tightly in his grasp. Red stains speckled it's soft white material. Just as he had feared, he no longer knew what was truth anymore. The line he so gingerly walked between nightmares and reality had indeed blurred. Now he was falling and he knew not of when he'll finally reach bottom. His entire being had become the greatest lie of all.


	2. Inner Fears

Loki looked up as his brother approached. He smiled his normal mischievous smile and was about to greet his brother's presence when Thor reached out and seized him by his throat, tightening his hold. Loki choked and grasped at his brother's arm, his mind racing with questions. "Bro..ther...?" His voice was broken as he gasped for his words. His gaze met his brother's. Thor's usual carefree and playful demeanor had changed drastically. His eyes were dark, holding not the spark that would give way to a laughter that would gladly fill any room. That soft blue had become as dark as the night's sky and held the wrath of a raging storm.

Loki didn't understand what was happening. In his panic he kicked as Thor lifted him off the ground, his feet flailing uselessly in the air. He grabbed hold of his brother's forearm trying to gain leverage of any sort, even if it was just enough to gain a breath of air. He felt his head spinning as his oxygen deprived body grew tired and lost strength. "...Thor..." He choked out.

His brother shook him like a rag doll then threw him into a pillar. Loki coughed as his back smashed against the stone and he crumpled into a weak pile. He gasped, wheezing and coughing. Thor moved to Loki with haste; seizing him again and raising Mjolnir. Loki raised his arms in defense, fear forcing his actions. Panic had taken control of his body with the suddenness of his brother's actions. He couldn't think straight. All he could do was hope his brother came to his senses before it was too late. Loki's hands trembled as he tried to stop his brother "Mercy brother! Mercy!" He pleaded. Thor swung and it connected with Loki's torso. His body was smashed against the pillar as it cracked and fell with the force.

Rubble covered his form. Thor grabbed Loki's leg and dragged him from the debre before hitting him with Mjolnir again. Loki whimpered, trying to fight back, kicking his brother in the chest. It didn't seem to phase him. Thor continued his assault.

"Please." He begged. "Stop this madness." He tried to scramble away from his brother's reach but Thor was faster and made any possible attempt at escape futile.

"Cease your fleeing brother. Let's end this." Loki pushed away from his brother's grasp and kicked him in the abdomen. Again, nothing seemed to phase him. Thor cracked a smile of wicked amusement.

"Why are you doing this." Loki questioned as he moved backwards through the rubble again. His hand hitting a big piece. He picked it up and threw it at Thor. The stone bounced off his chest. Loki continued throwing the chunks of stone at him but to no avail.

"I'm ridding Asgard of a venomous snake." He smiled, giving no heed to the debre being flung at him in his approach. His hand gripped Mjolnir, his fingers flexing comfortably around the handle as he readied for another swing. Loki ran out of stones and backed into another pillar. "You are a plague among our people. A frost giant. A monster." Thor swung on him, crushing the pillar just as Loki ducked, diving off to the side. Thor turned hot on his heels, swinging again, smashing Mjolnir into another great pillar. The dust from the pillars fell like snow, giving the brothers a snowy appearance. Loki coughed as the dust filled his lungs. "As all monster must, you will meet your end by my hands." He looked up a bit too late as another swing from Thor hit home knocking Loki back. He crashed to the floor skidding into a pile of rock. Evidence of his fall was written in the dust as was Thor's footprints.

Loki coughed, cradling his arm against his chest. He had used it to brace again Mjolnir's impact. He whimpered, looking around cautiously. He didn't see Thor anywhere. His head whipped around alert. A shiver ran through him as he felt a presence behind him. He looked up in time to see Mjolnir headed straight for him. He moved to the side just as Mjonir clipped his shoulder before returning to Thor's hand. Thor stood over his brother's broken form and raised Mjolnir one last time. Loki looked up into his brother's eyes. They held not the love that once resided amongst them but a fierce animalistic hatred. An anger that seeped into the blood and made him a warrior that bathed in the blood of his enemies. He now faced a side of his brother that courted war. "Thor..no."

"This ends now." Loki closed his eyes as Thor brought Mjolnir down to deal the final deathly blow.

Loki opened his eyes in search of his brother but found himself alone in his bed. His arm braced against his chest. A mess of blankets tangled around his legs, keeping him immobile. He sat up and wiped the sweat that had gathered on his skin. Slowly he freed his legs from the blankets and sat on the edge of his bed, his hands trembling slightly. He cupped them over his face and released a long breath. "It was just a nightmare." He mumbled to himself. His hair fell in a mess around his face. He carefully raked his fingers through his hair, pulling it back away from his face. He sighed before laying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Only a nightmare." He consoled himself once again, closing his eyes to calm himself.


	3. The Broken God - Part 1

_"Thor!" Loki's desperate pleas echoed in the silent little room. His body writhed in agony, his voice trembled as he called for his brother amidst his sleep. Another nightmare plagued his mind. He watched as his brother fought before him and was driven through by a red eyed monster. Loki's attempts to help were to no avail as he couldn't interact with the acts being committed. He felt as if he was trapped behind a piece of glass, unseen and unheard. He screamed for his brother, trying to alert him to the creatures approach but his brother was deaf to his every word._

As one nightmare ended, another began. Loki's body drenched the sheets with sweat as he squirmed and thrashed in his bed. Frigga dabbed a damp cloth over her son's forehead, trying to cool him but his skin seemed to burn like coals from the underworld had been laid upon him. His features contorted to match his sorrow.

Thor entered the room, looking upon Loki's distraught form quickly before looking to Frigga for an explanation "Mother, what ails him so?"

"A terrible sickness has set upon him, one like no other. I fear there is nothing we can do but wait it out." Frigga gripped the cloth in her hands as tears threatened to burst from her reddened eyes. She held a hand over her face, trying to hide how helpless she felt.

Thor placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't fret mother. I am here. You should go rest. I'll stay and watch over him."

Frigga was about to protest but Thor gave her a look that said he wasn't going to allow it. She gave a sigh of defeat as she nodded and slowly left the room, leaving a glance back at her two sons before shutting the door behind her.

Thor sat Mjolnir down as he seated himself at Loki's bedside. Loki whimpered in his sleep, his body rolling and thrashing until finally all went quiet and Loki was still. For the first time, Thor had a chance to take in all of Loki's appearance. His skin was as white as the snows of Jotunheim. His pale flesh was decorated with spidery grey veins that spread across his body like fractured ice. His eyes were dark and his once frail features were now sunken, giving him a ghastly hollow appearance. His chest rose slowly, so much so that it seemed as if he wasn't breathing at all. Another small whimper escapes Loki's dry throat. His lips were cracked and bleeding from dehydration.

Thor felt as if he were going to be sick. Seeing his brother in such a weak and pitiful state made him uneasy. He dipped a cloth into a basin of cool water, squeezing the excess liquid from the soft material. Carefully he dabbed at Loki's forehead and neck, trying to cool his steadily rising temperature.  
Loki muttered in his sleep "Thor."

_ Loki positioned himself in the corner of his small glass cell, his knees tucked tightly against his chest. His body was covered in a variety of wounds. Cuts, burns, lacerations, punctures, etc. The rags that laid on his body were soaked in blood and grime. The floor was smeared in black and crimson from where he dragged his weak form across the room from where he was dumped. He hid his eyes behind the entanglement of long black hair that framed his face. He wrapped his arms around himself with the delusion set in his mind that if he could curl in a tight enough ball, he could tuck himself away into non-existence._

_ A shimmer of a form caught his eyes as he scanned his cell through the curtain of matted black locks. He saw familiar soft brown eyes looking at him. "Oh Loki..." The voice was sad and yet caring. He knew that presence anywhere but it couldn't be. His mother was dead. Killed because of his own foolishness. As was his brother. He knew, it was just another trick. A lie conjured up by Odin to get him to confess to his crimes. To own up to the fact that he sat and watched as Thor was killed. To give in that he was the one who told that monster where to go to kill Frigga. The specter in his mother's form reached a caring hand out to caress his cheek while taking his hand with her free one. Gently wiping away the tears that now streaked trails through the grime on his face._

Thor gently held his brother's hand. He used the damp cloth to dab around Loki's eyes. Thor had noticed they were red and puffy, an undeniable mark against the stark white canvas of his skin. Small tear drops fled, escaping through the corners of his eyes. It filled Thor with great sadness to see his brother in such a grim state. "What's happened to you brother?" He whispered, placing the cloth back into the basin. He placed another hand over Loki's. He felt so useless. It burned him to be stuck playing bystander while his brother suffered so.

_ Loki felt his heart bleed as he looked on. The phantom form of Frigga looked upon him with sorrowful eyes "My dear sweet Loki." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her touch showed the sweetest of any kindness. This was the cruelest of all tricks. He wanted to fall into his mother's embrace, to throw his arms around her and beg for her forgiveness but nothing could be done. She was gone now. and it was all his fault. He shuttered, forcing his gaze to the ground. He pulled away from her touch, knowing all too well that he was unworthy of such sweet serenity. He wasn't allowed peace of kindness. He found his eyes wandering back to his mother's. He forced them shut, trying to quell his temptation. He felt a wisp of air pass over him and he waited a moment before opening his eyes to see the form had dissipated._

Thor leaned forward, speaking softly to his brother. Sharing with him memories and promises. Times from their youth when they vowed to become kings and rule together. Thor realized how trivial and far fetched the idea was but the memory was warm and held much comfort. He spoke of other times, times of war where Loki had saved him and times when he had saved Loki. His voice was filled with joy as he spoke fondly of his brother. The more he reminisced, the more he had to pause, to fight back the tears that threatened escape. He smiled to himself. With each new memory, his joyous smile grew but it only masked the fear that lurked below the surface. A fear that whispered dark thoughts into his mind, questioning his brother's abilities. Making him second guess Loki's strength. It fed the fear that Loki may not survive that which ails him so.


	4. The Broken God - Part 2

The Broken God - Part 2

_As Loki watched the phantom fade, he heard approaching footsteps. He looked outside his cell where the shadows lurked. A blue form came with glowing ruby eyes that stared through him. Neat black hair fell over it's shoulders, pale blue hands reached out and touched the glass wall. Loki took a deep breath and shuttered. The air became crisp, his breath came out in white puffs. Small ice crystals formed where the being touched and spread like a plague over the glass, distorting the image of the world beyond the walls. It slowly drew it's hand back then knocked on the glass, shattering it in an instant._

_The creature stepped over the threshold, it's bare feet crunching on the shards. Loki held his breath, cold in his lungs. Those red eyes watched him closely as if memorizing every detail of his disheveled pitiful state. It stood before him. Hesitating. A few moments passed but the silence made it feel like a millennia. Loki gritted his teeth, swallowing slowly as the creature reached out. It's cold blue fingertips hooked his chin and forced his gaze upward. Loki was frozen with fear. The air temperature seemed to drop. He tried to pull away from the creature but something about it kept his attention on it. It's stone cold expression cracked suddenly. A tiny smile of amusement._

_ Loki didn't understand what was going on until he saw it. In the corner of his vision. He caught a glimpse of what was happening in a crystallized shard. His eyes widened with horror as he saw his skin slowly turning blue. The same blue as the monster that stood before him. The color ate away at his flesh turning it into a suffocating blue._

Thor had dozed off for a few moments. He stirred hearing a quiet rustling beside him. He looked to see Loki was curled up into a tight  
ball, shivering. Worried, he placed a hand against his brother's forehead and found it burning up. The rest of his body was drenched in a cold sweat. He took off his cloak and draped it over his brother's body, hoping the thick material would do good to keep him warm and give his brother a sense of security. He returned to his seat with sad eyes. He didn't know what to do. Loki mumbled in his sleep, his voice one of fright.

_"Who are you monster?" He tried to sound calm and confident but his words came out shaken._

_The Jotun just looked at him and smiled. Letting go of Loki's jaw, it stepped back and watched as the last bit of white on Loki's skin had become as blue as the depths of the sea._

_ Loki raised his hands before him to view the work of the creature. His hands shook as he observed the blue, taking in the alien sight. He looked up at the beast "How?" It wasn't long before the blue began to recede from his skin. Returning it to normal._

_ The Jotun smiled and disappeared into the shadows. A whisper carried in it's departure "The God of Lies has been lied to."_

_ It seemed to be a long time before Loki decided to follow the creature. Hesitant at first but then he made his way to the shadows, stepping slowly as if it were a pit. With each step, he tested the ground, feeling it out before going forward. His eyes flicked from side to side, searching for any signs of the Jotun. In the corner of his eye, a hint of movement and a flash of blue caught his attention. His head whipped around as he threw all caution to the wind and bolted after it. He would stop every so often, looking for the creature before chasing after it again. He was desperate in his search. This creature knew things. He had questions and it appeared to have the answers he sought._

_He seemed to have lost the creature. Giving up hope of finding it, he turned to face it. All he saw was a wicked smile before it plunged it's weapon deep into his torso. He coughed gripping the cold body of it's spear before grabbing it and pulling it onto the other end, bringing their bodies together. The sharp pain shot through his body. His chest burned as the cold of the weapon seeped inside of him. The creature growled, pushing Loki back and ripping the spear out of it's own chest. It's body was quickly consumed by a grey that gave it the appearance of stone before it cracked and shattered, falling away in a pile of dust._

_ Loki coughed, trying to catch his breath. The cold seemed to reach inside of him and grip his lungs, squeezing all the oxygen out of him. With each wheeze came a gurgling noise that rose in his throat. He spit up blood. His body trembled. He knew this was to be his end. To die alone, lost in the darkness. He gasped, trying for a breath. He felt a presence near him. A phantom in the form of his brother. Even in the end, he was tormented by his wrongdoings. Was to be his punishment?_

_ His brother caressed his cheek with a look of panic. Calling his name. His blue eyes were fearful._

Thor kneeled over his brother. He was scared and alone. Loki had fallen into a coughing fit and then he started choking. Thor noticed Loki seemed to be waking up when it happened. His brother wheezed and gasped for air. Thor screamed for assistance hoping his mother would soon arrive to aid him. He tried to get Loki's attention. Calling his name. His brother seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He cupped his face "Loki. Just breath. Try to breath."

Loki felt as if there were a heavy fog in his mind that was suddenly lifted. His eyes widened when he came to realize what was happening. He felt the heat from Thor's skin. He felt his body pressed against his. He eyes searched Thor's. That fear was real. This was not hallucination. Nor was it an illusion. This was real. His brother was alive. And he...he was suffocating. He tried to breath but he felt as if something was blocking his air way. He coughed and coughed. Thor sat back, guiding Loki to a sitting position so his air passages would open. He was finally able to breath just as Frigga came bursting into the room. Both Thor and Loki looked up at her. Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran to the bed and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Loki. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."

Loki felt hot tears drip onto his shoulder. He held his mother close. He felt like he should be the one saying that. He looked over her shoulder at Thor. "It's good to have you back, brother." Loki was speechless. _Had all that been just a nightmare? Hallucinations of a fever dream?_

He felt it better not to say anything of it. He decided in that moment to keep it to himself.

Thor explained to Loki that he had been bedridden by illness for days. That him and Frigga took turns keeping watch over him. Thor kept it secret that he was fearful that his brother wouldn't survive. He smiled, hugging his brother again. Happy that he was finally awake.

Loki stayed in bed another day before returning to his duties. Though, he was not his usual self. He had changed. He had become more distant from his brother. He was more reserved then usual. But it was no secret in Asgard that Loki would disappear for days on end. Thor was worried having noticing the change in his brother. As was Frigga.

Loki on the other hand had developed a suspicion of his family. He knew something was amiss. That there was a secret being kept from him. Those hallucinations weren't just fevered nightmares but warnings and he wasn't about to ignore them.


	5. The Fall

The world i once knew was stripped from my grasp, the world I seek was taken from my sight and the world I have been plunged into is slowly consuming who I was and forcing the monster inside me into my true identity. I feel as if i am falling, with no footholds to save me. No hands reach for mine. No ropes secure my form before it descends into the nothingness.  
I am cursed. Cursed with a snake's lying tongue. Cursed with my horrid nature, to betray my loved ones, to hide the red eyed demon inside me. It's horrendous form disgusts all whose gaze falls upon it. I am cursed to be the monster i was born to be. Every action i take leads to my own destruction.  
I cry out for help but my voice falls upon deaf ears. I expose my true nature and the very person I wish to be accepted by, is blind to it. I plead for salvation but am only given false hope. I am slowly dragged further into the abyss which entraps me. I can no longer fight it. It has consumed me.  
The darkness has become strangely alluring, it's beauty like none other. It's cold empty space expands for eternity. I've given up my struggle. Free falling into the embrace of hopelessness. All there is left is to surrender to the monster who drives my actions. To accept what I've become. There is no turning back. There is no forgiveness in my future, no chance of retribution. No savior to sweep me away from this pit of despair that rots my inner being. I'm done. I've given up. This is my end, a path that leads to darker beginners, blood and tears.


	6. Phantom

Have you ever wanted to be so close to someone but you can't no matter how hard you try?

It's like trying to grasp a phantom. You will never make a connection and the moment you think you do, it disappears and falls further out of reach. It follows you everywhere but no matter what you do, it won't go away or come close enough for you to touch it.

It eats away at you, reaching deep inside your very core like the winter's cold. Seeping into your flesh, your bones, your mind. Reaching every dark corner and making it a residence. It's a never ending parasite that feeds off of you and you let it because you want it so badly no matter how much it hurts. No matter the pain, the blood, the tears or the scars. You want it in such a way that you would throw away your life and your freedom for it.

It hurts so much but sooner or later, that pain goes away and your body goes numb. You slowly become an empty husk of what was, living on one single thought. Surviving and thriving on that simple destructive need. Not a single thought to it. You just go and strive and fight for something that is no longer there.


End file.
